Joey Gets Tough
Joey Gets Tough is episode seven in season two of Full House. It originally aired on November 25, 1988. Opening Teaser In his room, Jesse is working out with some dumbbells, and right next to him is Michelle, who is working out with some dumbbells that are her size. He shows off his muscles and asks her to do the same. Finally, he proudly proclaims that "By day, she's a mere toddler; but by night, Superbaby!", and flies her around the room like Superman. Synopsis While Danny and Jesse are at the TV station, Joey is left in charge of the girls. D.J. and Stephanie want to stay up late so they can watch a Tiffany concert on TV (see Trivia for info on her), so they use the "bunny nose" on Joey to allow them to do that. When Danny comes home and notices that they are up late, he tells Joey that whenever he is in charge of the girls, he needs to make sure they follow the rules of the house. The following day, D.J. arrives home from school an hour late without telling Joey that she was with friends, practicing for an hour for an upcoming karate tournament. Joey grounds her for the weekend when the karate tournament is scheduled to take place. D.J. becomes furious, angrily reminding him that he is not her father. She then storms off upstairs, leaving Joey completely shocked, speechless, and depressed. Meanwhile, Jesse and the Rippers appear on Wake Up, San Francisco, where their appearance is changed a little when Becky suggests to Danny's boss, Mr. Strowbridge, that Danny could sing with the band, which Mr. Strowbridge takes a liking to. The next day, just when D.J. is about to head off to school, Joey says he made her lunch and tries to give it to her, but after the events of the previous day, she says that she will be purchasing her meal at school so as to avoid another head-butting between the two of them. At that point, her ride, Kimmy's mom, arrives. So Stephanie takes D.J.'s lunch instead, and Joey is still shocked, speechless and depressed after what he has done to her. But instead of dropping her off at school, Kimmy's mom drops her off at the TV studio, so that she and Danny can have a talk. Danny decides the talk will have to wait until after she gets off school and he gets off work. In the meantime, Jesse decides to take his niece to school. Later, after D.J. tells Danny what had happened, they have a family meeting about it – along with Stephanie and Jesse – complete with a baseball bat as a "talking stick", where only the person who holds the stick can talk, and everyone else has to listen and hear that person out. But the "talking stick" itself and its idea both turn into a fight that Joey does not want to be a part of. And the minute it gets out of control, he grabs the stick out of Danny's hand and asks everyone to "STOP IT!", and, for once, listen to his side of the story and hear him out. He states that the girls would respect him more if he puts his foot down, but because of what happened between him and D.J. she hates him and his foot, and this all started when he tried to be "Mr. Discipline", and that's not him. He states that the best part about being in the family is the love and great times they have together. He even mentions that his own family had fights of their own, and he doesn't want to go through that again with this family. Jesse feels a little sorry for Joey, but says that almost every family has their fights, giving an example that even Herman and Eddie Munster (see Trivia) had fights, and Danny points out that the love and fun go together with the responsibility and discipline, and that when Joey is in the family, he is in all the way. He says that Joey did the right thing and D.J. deserves to be grounded. D.J., hoping that they are happy because they support Joey's argument and not hers because she is not happy about it, then heads up to her room, and Joey follows after her, after it was decided initially that Danny would talk to her. There, after she puts away her karate outfit in the closet (because of the punishment he gave her), and he knocks on the door, he explains to D.J. that they have been great buddies and known each other since she was born, and he was sobbing hysterically over her birth, and that Pam would have wanted to name her "Farrah Jo" instead of "Donna Jo", as he did not want to name her after a hairstyle (see Trivia). Again, he reminds her that they have been great buddies, but when he became more "parent-like" that changed. He says that he was worried that, after school, during the hour when he did not know where she was at, he was scared to death that something bad might have happened to her; like she might have gotten hurt, for example. D.J. apologizes and agrees that she should have called and told Joey that she was going to be home later than usual. They give each other a hug, and she says that if it had not been for him, she would be "Farrah Jo Tanner". So Joey agrees to let her compete in the karate tournament, but she is still grounded for a different weekend; in particular, next weekend. This makes her remind him that she and Kimmy would be going horseback riding next week, but that was just a joke. They hug, and he leaves. Quotes Joey: D.J. Well, I did you a big favor that day. Do you remember? D.J.: Joey, I was a day old. Joey: Well, I remember. Your mom and dad wanted to name you Farrah. D.J.: Farrah? Joey: I said, “Hey, we can’t name her after a hairstyle”. D.J.: That was close. ---- D.J.: Joey Hey, if it weren’t for you, I’d be Farrah Jo Tanner. Both: Ew! Trivia *Tiffany (full name: ) was a teen pop star (with her first hit in 1987) *Jesse's mention of (and Eddie) is a reference to the '60s sitcom *Joey's mention of "Farrah" is a reference to (1947–2009), known for her role on the series – and although she only had a leading role in season one (1976–77), her hairstyle became a trend, known as a "Farrah-do" or a "Farrah-flip" *The first time someone other than Danny is tough on the girls; in this case, Joey (hence the episode title) *Songs: **" " (sung by Tiffany TV, Joey, D.J., and Stephanie) **" " (by Jesse and the Rippers during practice) **" " (by Danny, D.J., and the Rippers) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2